Water absorbent polymers are used in a wide variety of products, including air fresheners and room deodorizers containing a malodor counteractant. It is generally desired, for reasons of cost and to promote evaporation, to incorporate high levels of water into these products. However, high levels of solvents, solubilizers and/or surfactants are necessary in order to make fragrance oils miscible with water. With adequately high levels of such solvents, solubilizers or surfactants, the polymer forms clear beads with the water. If the amounts of such solvents, solubilizers or surfactants are inadequate, the polymer/water combination remains cloudy and/or grey in color, yielding a product that is not aesthetically appealing. Also, if not properly hydrated, the polymer does not function to prevent syneresis or to control the release of fragrance or malodor counteractant. However, with high levels of water and with corresponding high levels of solvents, solubilizers and surfactants, there is the risk that, as evaporation and release of volatile fragrance and malodor counteractant occurs, the polymer (along with non-volatile substances) will revert to its original opaque form. This often results in an unappealing sticky residue.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide a clear, or mostly clear, aesthetically pleasing air freshening and/or an odor counteracting composition with a high water content which comprises a water absorbent polymer and low amounts of solvents, solubilizers or surfactants.